The Internet has emerged as a critical communication infrastructure, carrying traffic for a wide range of important applications. Internet services such as VoIP and SoIP services are becoming ubiquitous and more and more businesses and consumers are relying on their Internet connections for all of their communications needs. For example, customers use the Internet based infrastructure for video, voice and data transmission applications. The services are provided through application servers located in the IP network. The servers influence the end-to-end signaling to modify it for their purpose and gain control over the media channel. However, when multiple servers have jurisdiction over the same media channel and each server is changing the end-to-end signaling independently, the resulting state of the media channel may become chaotic and may result in abnormal effect on the media channel.
Therefore, there is a need for a method that provides compositional control of end-to-end media channels in an IP network.